Present invention embodiments relate to data processing and communication, and particularly, to task generation and performance in a network environment.
With the development of the Internet, more and more computing services are provided via networks, such as the Internet or an intranet. Conventionally, users log on with a special interface, named user interface (UI), built on a Web page or application to access a service/resource, by calling/invoking the service. For example, a user can store photos with a cloud storage service; a user can analyze data with a data analysis service; a user can get a weather forecast with a weather information service; and so on.
Most of these services are provided via application programming interfaces (APIs). These APIs can be a certain program API, a web service or a RESTful API. Normally, the interaction between the UI and the back-end computing service is based on APIs or instructions. For example, a user may click a “search” button, with a keyword “computer”. The UI will collect the user input/action and invoke the computing service which provides the searching service. In this case, an API may be called, such as service.search(“computer”). In a like manner, interactions between a computing system with other computing systems are also based on API calls. As the number of computing systems grows, the interactions among them based on API calls may become more and more complex.